Livin' It Good
by Lady Bulma
Summary: A somewhat insane Gohan and Videl fic. I don't know. I just had a Pepsi. Please R


Livin' It Good  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Pepsi.  
  
Author's note: I warn you now, this story is some what insane. For I Just Had A Pepsi!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was in Algebra III right now. ~Today surely is boring. I wish I could go home and hang out. Man those were the days. Never a care in the world. Yeah right. Come on Gohan! You battled Freeza and Cell. You trained in the room of Spirit and Time. My life was care free? Nope. Not at all. Huh what?~ "Mr. Son! Pay attention. Now will you please give us the answer to number three."  
  
"Sure. X equals seven."  
  
"No Mr. Son. X equals thirty eight. As for the rest of you and this includes you too Mr. Son, X does not always equal seven. Moving on..." ~I really don't care. This is so boring. I figured this all out when I was seven. Huh? What is Videl doing?~ He looked over her shoulder. They had been placed right next to each other. She was drawing a stick figure picture of two girls and a guy. He couldn't make out who anyone was so he just watched her draw for the rest of the period.   
  
"Videl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was it that you were drawing?"  
  
"Ah! You saw that? Do you know who anyone was in that picture?"  
  
"No. That is why I am asking you."  
  
"Good. It is a secret. Talk to ya later." She took off and handed the picture to Elizabeth. She opened it up and when she saw the picture her face paled and she looked over towards Gohan and then to Videl. She gulped and quickly walked away. ~What was that all about? Girls surely are weird some times. I gotta get home. I have to get my homework done and I am really hungry. Let me just drop off some of these books in my locker.~ Gohan traveld down the hall slowly. He didn't have a bus to catch so he could take his time. Videl was waiting at his locker. "Hey Gohan."  
  
"Oh. Hey Videl! Wassup?"  
  
"Nothing much. I am just really bored. How about you?"  
  
"Over stressed. Geez getting use to school is hard. I mean home schooling was easy. I could take off whenever I wanted."  
  
"That would be the life." ~Yeah right. Take off to battle Freeza. Of course though, I got to see Vegeta wearing pink so it was worth it. Besides Trunks beat Freeza for us, so we didn't even have to do anything.~  
  
"Yeah, it was. Darn. I am gonna be late and then she is gonna yell and then she will get ideas. Sorry gotta go." Gohan threw his books into his locker and ran down the hall. He would have to fly with his ki today because the nimbus wasn't as fast as he needed to go. Videl stared in wonder at his speed. ~Just like that. And poof he is gone!~ She picked up her book bag and started to walk home.  
  
Gohan landed ten minutes later than usual infront of his house. Goten, Trunks, and Chichi were outside. He waved to them all. "You are late dear."  
  
"Sorry, I was talking to a friend." Chichi walked inside and motioned for Gohan to follow her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Videl."  
  
"Who is that Gohan? How come I have never met her?"  
  
"She is my friend and I have never brought anyone over."  
  
"Your 'friend'. I'll believe that when I see it. I bet you were doing something more with her."  
  
"WHAT?! How could you even suggest something like that?! Lay off. We were just talking!"  
  
"Yeah right. Fine. Go do your homework. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't talk back to me! Now go!" Gohan truged up the stairs to his room. He decided to hang out on the internet for a while first. Then he would do his homework. He signed in and immediatly Videl IMed him. "Wassup?"  
  
"NM. You?"  
  
"NMH."  
  
"Mom thinks that you are more than a friend. I think she wants to meet you."  
  
"Cool. I'll come over tomorrow. How about that?"  
  
"Cool. See ya tomorrow. Dinner is ready."  
  
"C ya." Gohan signed off and went to get dinner before Trunks and Goten took it all. They were all waiting for him. Since Goku died he have been the man of the family. Eveything Goku should be doing he has doing. Like the family prayer before meals and help with homework and taking them out for family picnics. Chichi was so lost without Goku. When he died she thought that she couldn't live after that. She had to live though. She had a family. She had to take care of them. Yet it always seemed as if Gohan was slightly incharge. Gohan began. "Thank you Dende for this wonderful meal. Look after Goku for us closely. Amen." The group dug into the food. Yet there was an uneasy silence between them. The last part was rather new for Gohan to say. ~I brought on this uneasyness and so I should end it.~ "Videl is going to come over tomorrow Mom."  
  
"Oh really. Well then I will make an extra special dinner for her."  
  
"She wants to meet you all. Also we have to study for a big math test."  
  
"So you are going to 'study'. Alright. I will make sure no one bothers you." She smiles slyly at him. ~I want grandchildren. He ows me. I want a grand daughter.~  
  
"Mom, how many times do I have to make it clear...."  
  
"Oh you know that I am just teasing you. Now finish your dinner and then do your homework for real. I know that you were on the interenet. Probably talking to that girl. I can't wait to meet her!"  
  
"Why I even bother?"  
  
Videl studied herself for a moment. Blue or Gray. That is the question. She put on her blue tanktop and dark gray pants. Those were her favorite colors. She wanted to look nice for Gohan. ~I guess Elizabeth got the picture with that picture. A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes my evily evil picture. I threatend to kill her if she even went near Gohan. She knows that I can too.~ She picked up her book bag. Taking one last glance she left to got to school.  
  
Gohan was heading down to lunch to hang out with his friends. ~Elizabeth keeps hanging onto my arm. Wassup with that? Where is Videl? Oh there she is. She looks nice today. Very...pretty. Go away Elizabeth. I want to be alone with Videl!~ Videl shot a warning glance to her. Elizabeth backed off. Videl walked up to Gohan and smiled. They walked down to their usual table and hung out with all their friends. Their conversation went something like this. "You know, Pepsi can make you hyper."  
  
"Videl, you know that is only if you drink it warm."  
  
"Really? Cool. Dude."  
  
"Dude?"  
  
"Dude is the best word in the universe Billy."  
  
"Dude." The entire table began to say dude. Gohan just sat there and laughed. "Gohan, are you dissing the word Dude?"  
  
"The best word in the universe would be (this is in Namek) Jubweay."  
  
"What language is that from?"  
  
"Never mind." Gohan just continued to laugh. He had said dude in namek. Everyone stared at him like he came from a different planet. Shrugging they all continued.  
  
"I should write a story about Jellybeans," Pan states.  
  
"Jellybeans *nods head* very cool," Billy agrees. The entire group agrees.   
  
"I saw a slothe at the zoo and it was cool. Man that slothe was like a big white fur ball. He was all like awsome."  
  
"My sweater is made out of a rug."  
  
"Dude!" Everyone gathered around Gary to feel his sweater.   
  
"Very Dude of you."  
  
"Billy, where do you come up with these things?"  
  
"I dunno. They just come to me."  
  
"Sure, right." The rest of the lunch period continued with the same pointless chatter. Gohan then walked Videl to their lockers. What was really cool was that their lockers were right next to each other. "We have math and then we are outta here."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Let me warn you, don't listen to my mom."  
  
"If you say so." The two walked down the hall to math. Their they were once again bombarded by a boring lesson from Mr. S. Basically all they did was talk about what they should study for the test. Gohan sighed. ~This is a waist of time. Atleast I get to be with Videl. It isn't so bad.~   
  
"Mr. Son! I am tired of you day dreaming off in this class. How is it that you get straight A's in this class and you still day dream?"  
  
"Well you see I figured...."  
  
"I don't care about your opinion. Tell me how." ~If you would let me answer!~  
  
"When I seven I learned all of this and more. All of these concepts are very old to me."  
  
"I really have a hard time believing that you figured this out when you were seven. But it is better than some of the other excuses I get so could you do me a favor? Pay Attention!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now what is the answer to number five?"  
  
"X equals seven."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that X does not always equal seven! Oh wait. Seven is the right answer. Right then moving on..." ~I am surrounded by idiots. Well except for Videl. Look at her. She is sitting over there laughing. If she thinks it is funny, well then okay.~ Gohan smiles at her. She is trying to control her laughter. So he starts to mimick Mr. S everytime he turns around. She is punching him in the stomach trying to get him to stop. Her laughter is becoming very hard to control. The people around them are also laughing. Gohan reaches over and starts tickling her. Videl is in tears by now. After about five more seconds she breaks and starts laughing out loud. Mr. S looks over to them with fury in his eyes. Gohan also bursts up laughing. "Mr. Son and Ms. Satan I want to see you both after class!" The two sit straight up and try to control their laughter.   
  
"I do not know why you were laughing, but I want you to save it for after class. Should this ever happen again I will be notifying your parents. Understand?" The two nod. Mr. S looks pleased and so he dismisses the two. They run to their lockers laughing.   
  
"Mr. S can be so mean."  
  
"That was so funny though."  
  
"If you ever do something like that again Gohan I am gonna kill ya."  
  
"Give it your best shot!"  
  
"Dude, that is not cool."  
  
"Dude, it is very cool."  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Dude. I am getting tired of saying that. Lady Bulma stop making us say that!"  
  
"Me? *Blinks and looks at the screen* Sorry. I just love the word Dude."  
  
"Well stop it!"  
  
"Okay. Now get back to the story or else you will never say another word but dude again!" *The scene returns to Gohan and Videl at their lockers.* Gohan grabs her hand and takes her outside. "Do you want to do something really cool?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"We are gonna go flying." He picks her up and carries her all the way home. At this rate his mother will be harassing them for the rest of their teenage lives. Gohan flys as fast as he can with her in his arms. ~I love you Videl. I will probably never tell you that. You are too pretty! It makes me nervous.~ He smiles at her. She is looking down. Basically she is freaking out over the fact that she is in Gohan's arms. Of course the flying was cool and exciting. But being in Gohan's arms was even better. She sighed and leaned closer to him. Yet the ride was ended quickly. Chichi was standing outside when Gohan landed with Videl in his arms.  
  
"So this is why you are late. Hello Videl. I am Chichi, Gohan's mother. Please call me Chichi."  
  
"Hi Chichi."  
  
"Hey Mom. We are gonna be in my room until dinner. Okay."  
  
"I guess you had better get moving to the dinner table then. Goten and Trunks are waiting for you there."  
  
"Ah! You left those two alone with food?!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Gohan takes her hand and flys her into the dinning room. Suprisingly Goten and Trunks didn't even take a bite of the food. Atleast from what he could see. He pulled out a chair for Videl and motioned for her to sit down. She politely excepted. He then moved to pull out a chair for his mother. Chichi sat down. Gohan then moved to the head of the table. ~Where is Gohan's father? Shouldn't he be sitting at the head of the table? Now that I think about it Gohan has never mentioned his father. Oh poor Gohan.~   
  
"Thank you Dende for all of this wonderful food. Please take care and look after father for us. Amen." The group repeated Amen. Videl sat there confused. Chichi explained to her who Dende was and what Gohan was talking about. She did not mention Goku at all though. Goten looked up from his food.   
  
"Videl, are you gonna marry my brother?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mom! What did you say to Goten?!"  
  
"I said nothing except that you would be bringing over the girl you have been obsessing over." Chichi shrugged and tried to look innocent. Goten and Trunks looked at each other confused and then continued to eat. Videl who was sitting between Gohan and Chichi was turning redder and redder.  
  
"Mom! I swear by Dende....*tries to calm himself*....breath Gohan, breath."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't Mom. Don't even go there." Gohan just looked down. Videl was lightly laughing. ~Figures! Mom! How could you! And I am not obsessing over her! Well maybe a little, but how could you?! Oh great now she probably thinks that I am weird. My life is ruined.~  
  
"This family is so close. I wish my father and I shared this type of relationship." Gohan looks up. Prehapes his life isn't ruined after all. Just slightly damaged. "I love this whole house. Every part of it is welcoming. Unlike my house which is all cold and dark. I get lost in my own house sometimes too."  
  
"Well I am glad you like it here and that you like my little Gohan." Videl leaned over to Gohan and kissed his cheek. ~Ah! She is kissing me! This is truly the best day of my life.~ Chichi took out her camera and took a picture. Videl and Gohan began to blush.   
  
"Mom, I am begging you. For Dende's sake please don't harrass us."  
  
"I want grand children. I want a grand daughter since I didn't have a girl of my own."  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop!" Videl who could understand what Chichi meant, fell over laughing. Chichi smiled. Gohan hit his head repeatedly against the table.  
  
He lifted her veil and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned. He then picked her up and carried her down the isle. His father who had just reacently been brought back to life grinned his goofy all famous grin and winked at his son. Gohan turned bright red. On their way out he heard Chichi scream something about a grand daughter. His mother would never ever change. Oh well. "I love you so much Videl. Words can not describe how much."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her again and then jumped into the air and flew her to their honeymoon destination.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Remeber this: in algebra X always equals seven and in geometry the reason is always transitive. My friends and I have real conversations at lunch like the one in here. We are crazy! Any way, Dude is also one of the legendary words. Hope you all enjoyed my crazy Gohan and Videl fic. Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
